Teknologjia kompjuterike
Një rrjet kompjuterik ësht një grup kompjuterash autonomë të ndërlidhur me ndihmën e një teknologjie të caktuar. Dy kompjutera quhen të ndërlidhur nëse janë të aftë të shkëmbejnë informacion midis tyre. Lidhja mund të realizohet me anën e kabllove elektrikë, fibrave optike, mikrovalëve, rrezeve infra të kuqe apo me anën e satelitëve. Rrjetet kanë forma dhe madhësi të ndryshme. Tanenbaum Computer Networks Kategoritë Sipas madhësisë * personal area network (PAN) ** wireless PAN * local area network (LAN) ** wireless LAN ** HomePNA ** Power line communication (HomePlug) * metropolitan area network (MAN) * wide area network (WAN) Sipas marredhenieve * client-server * multitier architecture * Peer-to-peer Sipas topologjisë * bus network * star network * ring network * grid network * toroidal networks and hypercubes * tree and hypertree networks Sipas funksioneve * Storage area networks * Server farms * Process control networks * Value added network * SOHO network * Wireless community network Protocol stacks Computer networks may be implemented using a variety of protocol stack architectures, computer buses or combinations of media and protocol layers, incorporating one or more of: * ARCNET * DECnet * Ethernet * IP * TCP * UDP * AppleTalk * Token Ring * IPX * FDDI * HIPPI * Myrinet * QsNet * ATM * RS-232 * IEEE-488 * USB * IEEE 1394 aka Firewire, iLink * X.25 * Frame relay * Bluetooth * IEEE 802.11 * System Network Architecture For a list of more see Network protocols For standards see IEEE 802. Suggested topics Further reading for acquiring an in-depth understanding of computer networks include: * Communication theory * OSI model ** Application layer ** Presentation layer ** Session layer ** Transport layer ** Network layer ** Data link layer ** Physical layer * Data transmission ** Public switched telephone network *** Modems and dialup ** Wireless transmission *** Short range **** Bluetooth *** Medium range **** IEEE 802.11 *** Long range **** Satellite **** MMDS **** SMDS **** Cellular telephone data transmission ***** CDMA ***** CDPD ***** GSM ***** TDMA **** Paging networks ***** DataTAC ***** Mobitex ***** Motient ** Wired Transmission *** Dedicated lines (leased lines) *** Time-division multiplexing *** Packet switching *** Frame relay *** PDH *** Ethernet *** RS-232 ** Optical fiber transmission *** Synchronous optical networking *** Fiber distributed data interface * Computer networking device * Network card * Routing * Bitnet * Internet networks: ** Backbone ** Transit ** Stub * Network Naming Schemes See also *Computing *Internet *Routing References * Andrew S. Tanenbaum, "Computer Networks" (ISBN 0133499456). * Important publications in computer networks External links * Networking and Microcomputers * Network - eLook Computing Reference - defines what a network is and provides leading links * Networking: K-12 * Networking dictionary Category:Computer networks Category:Information technology ar:شبكة كمبيوتر da:Datanet de:Rechnernetz es:Red de ordenadores/computadoras fa:شبکه‌ی کامپیوتری fr:Réseau (informatique) ia:Rete de computatores ku:Tor hu:Számítógép-hálózat minnan:Tiān-náu bāng-lō· nl:Computernetwerk no:Datanettverk ja:コンピュータ・ネットワーク lv:Datortīkli pl:Sieć komputerowa pt:Rede de computadores ru:Компьютерная сеть simple:Computer network sv:Datornätverk th:เครือข่ายคอมพิวเตอร์ vi:M%E1%BA%A1ng m%C3%A1y t%C3%ADnh zh:计算机网络 he:Computer Network